This invention relates to regulating polyphase supply voltage generating systems and, more particularly, to a static voltage balancing circuit that either adds or subtracts a small trim voltage to or from each phase voltage so that all phase voltages will be equal.
Large equipment, such as aircraft, require that well-regulated polyphase voltages be provided to various loads. When the loads are balanced, the voltages between the phases are equal and this condition is considered normal. However, if the load is unbalanced or unequally distributed between the phases, the voltages from the polyphase generating system will no longer be equal, creating an undesirable condition that requires correction.
We have developed a static voltage balancer that establishes an average voltage of all the voltages from the polyphase generator and controls the voltage of each phase so that each phase voltage equals the average voltage.